


a little sugar in my bowl

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e06 The Good Samaritan, Season/Series 04, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy's been worried sick after he disappeared, okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> I don't even know what to tell you guys. It's not even 10 in the morning yet and I've written a fic, so this is new.

Obviously, Daisy finds them, and obviously, they are brought back – there’s a reason S.H.I.E.L.D. wants her to work for the agency, okay. She’s seen a lot of things and the portal isn’t the weirdest of them, but it feels so strange to have Coulson back, unscathed, smiling shyly, and she just wants to hug the idiot for scaring her like that, but Mace is watching. The Director had insisted on coming, and it had made the whole mission awkward, because technically, Daisy’s his subordinate, but since she’s apparently the only one who understands what happened exactly (Simmons is at a total loss, too, which really doesn’t happen often these days), he’s been following her orders (they are requests, but it feels the same).

On their way back, Coulson’s sitting too close to her. Okay, everyone is sitting too close to each other, because there was only one plane available, and obviously, not everybody on today’s team feels comfortable with each other – but Coulson seems to be sitting especially close. Maybe it’s just because she’s been waiting to hug him that his proximity makes her feel almost nervous, forcing her to ignore a weird warmth under her skin, but in any case, she wishes they arrived already. She can tell that he tries to look her in the eye at one point during the flight, but she pretends not to notice. She can feel herself become stubborn – it’s just that there are too many people around, and definitely too many Jeffrey Maces, whom she simply refuses to trust. Instead, she clenches her fists, basically willing the plane to land already.

When they finally touch down, Coulson seems to unbuckle his seat belt and gather his things deliberately slowly, adapting to the way Daisy’s doing things. It annoys her, and while she can feel his eyes on her as she’s zipping her bag, she grits out a half-friendly “Go ahead”.  
As she turns around, the bag on her shoulder, she expects him to be gone or at least to frown, but he meets her with a smile, and the stubborn surface she’s been putting up suddenly crumbles. The way he smiles at her – the same way he always does, that is, not letting anything else get in the way of it – makes her feel a little ashamed. They walk into the main part of the building together, wordlessly, walking side by side to their bunks. 

Daisy’s bunk comes up first as they walk down the corridor, and she sets down the bag on the floor to say goodbye or something. Coulson looks the way Coulson always does, and it almost makes her angry that he hasn’t changed, or that he’s not annoyed with her at least. She’s been worried sick, okay, she’s right to be angry with him, he could have been dead or catapulted into a dimension she can’t reach, for all she knows. And he’s just standing there and smiling at her like nothing happened and it makes her boil a little.

The moment suggests they might hug, but Daisy’s too caught up in remembering the way she’s felt during the past few days, and she just can’t go through with it. She offers him her hand instead, very formally (it almost feels cold but for the fact that it instantly reminds her of when he removed the bracelet from her wrist), fully expecting an awkward handshake and this whole thing to finally be over.

Instead, without looking her in the eye, he carefully raises her hand to kiss it. It’s a fleeting little thing, one of those tiny gestures you’re not quite sure really happened as soon as they’re over, but there’s a ghost imprint of Coulson’s lips on the back of her hand now, she can almost see it. She’s shocked, but as much as she’d like to, she’s unable to stay angry with him. It makes her feel like a stupid teenager, putting on a stubborn, dramatic show of emotions ranging from irritated to massively annoyed.  
“Good night, Daisy,” he says, the way he’d always say it, with a tiny smile, and walks over a few feet to his own bunk.

The sound of his door snaps her out of it, and she just leaves her bag there on the floor. She doesn’t even knock, she just walks into his bunk in one swift motion –  
“Daisy, what –”  
He’s been rummaging in a drawer, probably looking for something to wear for the night, but she doesn’t care, she just steps closer, lets the door fall shut behind her. He’s too stunned to say anything, but she can see his eyes follow her, see him realize what is about to happen. She decidedly steps into his personal space, and just kisses him.  
Kisses him. Very ... clearly. Deeply. Leaving no room for doubt. Because even though Daisy might not be sure what she does or doesn’t deserve most of the time, she knows what she wants.

When she comes up for air, giving him a moment, his expression has changed completely. He’s not smiling, but the smile is in his eyes – they are so warm and tender all of a sudden (or are they? Daisy’s not sure whether they’ve always been like this or only recently), and it makes something scorching pool in her stomach, something that almost makes her expect herself to faint.  
Still careful, he draws her closer again, initiating the kiss this time, and the way his lips feel on hers make her feel both far too hot and dizzy. His hand shyly pushes under her shirt, caressing her back, and suddenly, everything feels inevitable and urgent, and she starts pulling her clothes over her head. 

He’s as good in bed as she’d suspected, leaving her room to take over and set the pace, making her come in a way she can’t even anticipate (she can’t remember that happening ever before).  
They are still panting, his hand on her stomach suddenly a clear sign of fallen boundaries, when she flat-out says, completely serious:  
“Never do that again.”  
As soon as she’s said it, she worries for a second that he might misunderstand her completely, but his eyes tell her his mind has just gone to the exact same place hers has. There’s so much ... agreement in his voice when he just replies with a simple, honest “Thank you,” and it makes her curl herself around him, hiding her face in that unnamed place where his neck meets his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Title's from the Nina Simone song. Don't ask.  
>  _I want a little sugar in my bowl_  
>  _I want a little sweetness down in my soul_


End file.
